Of Siblings and Adventures
by Jerrie Higarashi
Summary: She ran out of his life at an early age just because she didn't like the idea of "royalty". He was a broken boy and she wasn't there to comfort him when he needed her the most. She regrets it, but now she's back to fill that void their parents were no longer able to fill. She'll do anything to protect him and will obliterate anyone who gets in her way. (SebbyXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my goodness. I just started watching Kuroshitsuji on Youtube, THE WHOLE DAMN SEASON 1! I just finished it all today and I love it. I just HAD to make one of these. **

**I do hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"_I see you've gotten so big Ciel. My, my how you've grown. Mother and Father would be so proud to see you taking over the Manor now." A tall female with long navy blue hair smiled at him. Her eyes were closed. She was bending down while rubbing Ciel's head. _

_The Phantomhive head only blinked. The tall girl opened her eyes, revealing deep baby blue orbs. Ciel was shocked. She looked just like him. _

"_W-Wait! Who are you?" Ciel demanded, brushing off the girls hand from his short hair. _

_A small giggle exited the girls pink lips and she pecked his forehead, running off into the distance. _

"_Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Come back!" Ciel was shocked that the strange identical girl kissed his forehead. He chased after her, but the faster he ran, the farther she seemed to get, and finally, she disappeared into the white of nothingness. _

"_**I love you, Ciel." **_

The young Lord's body shot up in a panic. He was drenched in cold sweat and he was hot. He looked around his room to see nobody else but his most trusted butler. It looked like he was just about to wake Ciel up.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and kneeled down in front of Ciel's bed as the latter covered his face as he panted. The loyal butler removed Ciel's small hand from his face as he gently patted down the boy's face in order to rid it of his sweat.

"Young Master, this is the third week you've been waking up like this. There has to be something the matter. I always make sure you have your tea before your bath and bedtime, and most of the time you are never stressed. Nothing is adding up" Sebastian noted, somewhat concerned for his master's wellbeing – _somewhat._ Ciel only scowled, sitting up fully once the demon was finished drying his face off from the wretched sweat. He sighed.

Every damn night, he'd have these disturbing dreams about that same girl who was almost identical to him.

"I keep having these . . . constant dreams about this female who claims she knows me. Every time I get close to her or ask her who she is, she only runs away and I can never catch up to her again. It's bloody irritating." He grumbled while grinding his teeth, utterly annoyed that he couldn't ever shake this girl from his dreams.

Sebastian smirked. "It seems my Young Master might have a crush then yes?"

Ciel deadpanned and sighed, swinging his legs over the bed so the latter can dress him for the day. "Nonsense Sebastian. I am just really curious as to who this girl is in my bloody dreams." He took a sip of his morning tea as he was still sitting, Sebastian putting on his shoes.

After a minute or two the demon finished dressing his master. He stood up and watched as the young earl stood up in the mirror to fix his hair. Once he knew he was finished, he placed a gloved hand over his heart with his signature smile. "Young Master, this morning's breakfast-"

Ciel sighed, passing his demon butler. "I'm not hungry Sebastian, let's get on with today's schedule."

Sebastian only smirked and closed his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Oi! Stop it Plu-Plu! You're not supposed to be climbing up the walls like that! Young Master will kill us!" Finnian hollered at the demon-hound who had transformed into his human form in order to get Ciel's (and Sebastian's) attention. He barked happily, his tongue flinging out of his mouth.

"Arf! Arf!"

Ciel was in his office doing nothing more than relaxing and reading a book when Pluto decided to disturb him. A vein popped from the side of his head after a few minutes of listening to the hound bark and bang at the window. He slammed his book shut and growled softly to myself.

"Shall I handle the dog, Young Master?" Sebastian put down his violin in order to obey his master's rules.

"Hurry up and get that hound down from there."

"Certainly."

While Sebastian left Ciel couldn't help but ponder over his dreams. He leaned back into his chair and sighed, not understanding it at all. Every time the young Phantomhive closed his eyes, he saw that same girl, smiling so sweetly at him as his own mother did years ago.

"Tch," His small hands curled into tight fists, his body leaned forward and he clenched his teeth. "_Stop fooling around Ciel, it's just an irrelevant dream. Get a hold of yourself." _He thought aggressively to himself. Lifting his head up, he watched as Pluto (reverted back into his dog form) trotted away sadly from Sebastian who was smiling while brushing his hands together, dusting off any known debris from his white gloves.

Ciel sighed and stood up, exiting his office. He needed busy work. He needed to be busy in order to maintain that same state of mind he was currently holding before he drove himself nuts just thinking about that dream. Unfortunately for him, today was one of those very, very rare times when he had no errands to run or to complete any mission of any sort for Her Majesty. His rich blue eyes were closed as he hit the last step of his stairs.

"Hello Young Master!"

"Hello Young Master,yes!"

"Young Master!"

"Hau, Hau."

The four servants known as Βaldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Tanaka, other than Sebastian, these four were his loyal servants that didn't mind doing anything for him. The Phantomhive heir only huffed and waved them off.

"Hello." He murmured and continued on his way walking in front of his butler. "Sebastian, take me out today. I need to get some fresh air."

The demon butler smiled lightly and bowed. "Certainly." He grabbed his master's jacket and top hat, kneeling in front of the boy to put it on. After buttoning the last button on his jacket, they both left out of the door, his four servants happily waving them off.

After placing Ciel in his carriage, Sebastian elegantly climbed into the driver's seat and cracked the reigns, alerting the two horses to advance forward.

The young Phantomhive lazily gazed out of the window of the moving carriage, his chin resting in the middle of his hand.

"_You've grown so big Ciel. Mother and Father would be so proud of you taking over the manor." _

Ciel thought about the strange girl once again. Her first quote flowing through his mind. _How do you know about my Mother and Father? _He closed his eyes, his teeth clenching together, almost painfully. He couldn't stop thinking about her – his dreams during the day and even at night.

"_**I love you Ciel."**_

His eyes widened when he saw the blue-haired girl sitting next to him in the carriage, her long slender legs were crossed as she was sipping a cup of tea.

The Earl pointed a slightly shaking finger at the vision of the girl in his dreams. "You're! You're. . ." He spluttered, not knowing how to react to her presence. The girl only smiled sweetly as him and then grinned. Her hand reached out – startling the young heir. She ruffled his hair, thought the latter felt nothing. Whether it was because he was too shocked or simply she just wasn't there, he didn't know.

"_Ciel," _The girl's voice murmured. Ciel noticed the crescent moon-like birthmark on her forehead just below her perfectly cut bangs.

"Who are you? Ciel finally managed to regain his sense of speech and quickly demanded her answer. He reached out to grasp the girl's wrist as she pulled away, but just as quickly she vanished yet again.

The carriage finally stopped, but Ciel never noticed. The door next to him opened.

"Young Master?" Sebastian quirked his delicate dark eyebrow, he noticed his master spacing out more and more.

Ciel blinked himself back into reality and glared at his butler, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, let's go." The boy stepped out and walked passed his demon butler.

The demon shook his head, sighing. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Вaldroy! We said to cook dinner! Not make the kitchen a mess, no we didn't!" Mey-Rin scolded the veteran as he coughed out the soot from his lungs.

"Agh, dammit. Ain't my fault Mey-Rin. I ain't used ta th' peace. Told ya this once before."

Finnian, Вaldroy, and Mey-Rin wanted to surprise their master and Sebastian since the both of them left together, but as always they failed to do as they initially planned. The three servants sighed. Now they had to clean up the soot and debris that the ex-veteran had created. Around the kitchen, there were also broken plates – ones that Mey-Rin had clumsily dropped while trying to put them away after washing them.

Finny only gasped in horror after running in from the outside. Pluto had already scorched the hedges out back, now the damn kitchen was a mess! While the three were arguing, the doorbell sounded, making the servants freeze in their tracks.

"Oh no!"

"Young Master is probably home, yes he might!"

"Oh boy. . ."

Tanaka was reverted back into his usual elderly form. He approached the door and answered the door, his usual respectful smile in place. Finny, Вaldroy and Mey-Rin followed the senior servant, expecting to see their young master and his loyal demon butler, but instead their jaws dropped at the beautiful female before them. She had a large suitcase; both of her small hands clutched the handle of her belongings. She greeted them with a wide and charming smile, though they weren't able to see her eyes due to her long bangs covering them. The girl was wearing a light purple dress that had long sleeves and at the wrist it flared elegantly out like a bell with lightly frilled black shears cut into designs of flowers in the front. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail, a black bow tying it. Navy blue locks fell on the side of her face, her long blue bangs were uncut and stopped at the middle of the bridge of her nose.

Finnian clutched his hands together, a blush on his cheeks as he admired the blue-haired female. A small tinge of red covered Вaldroy's cheeks as well, he shifted the cigarette to the other side of his mouth and smirked softly at her. Mey-Rin smiled widely, wanting to touch her.

The girl finally spoke, shifting the position of her feet. "Is this the Phantomhive manor?" She asked politely, and before Tanaka could speak, the three other's quickly pulled her inside of the mansion and let her sit down.

"Shall I get you some tea, yes?" Mey-Rin gushed, her hands clasped together over her chest. The girl rose her delicate finger to her mouth and giggled, making Finny develop stars in his glistening eyes.

"Yes please, that would be lovely."

"W-wow! You're so pretty!" The gardener complimented, even though he struggled to see her eyes through her thick, long bangs. Вaldroy sighed, placing his hand to his temple, annoyed.

"Finnian, give our guest some space will ya?" He grabbed the overly excited gardener by his collar and pulled him away from the sitting girl so he wouldn't practically drool over her.

The girl smiled and then stopped suddenly. She lifted her head and sniffed one, twice, three times and she sighed in content. "My, that tea smells wonderful. I'm sure it must be green tea right?" She continued to sniff until the cherry red-haired servant came in.

"H-Here you go Ma'am, your tea! I hope you like green tea, yes!" Mey-Rin popped back in with a cart and the usual glass tea set.

Finnian and Вaldroy were astounded with her sense of smell. Mey-Rin wasn't even in the room and she quickly figured out what she was serving before she even announced it.

Вefore she could pick up the tea kettle, Tanaka gently placed his hand in front of Mey-Rin, gesturing that he would pour their guest some tea, knowing how clumsy she was with frail materials, however before he could even touch the delicate glass set his time was up and steam began to surround him as he shrunk.

This shocked the girl and she leaned over slightly with a flabbergasted look. "Is – is he alright?" Her hand flew up to her mouth as she thought she was the cause of his abnormal shrinking.

"Oh don't worry Miss, he always does this. See, look . . . "After the smoke cleared, Finny pointed to the elder man.

Tanaka was in his usual stance of sitting on his folded legs while drinking his usual tea.

"Hau, hau, hau ~" He sipped his tea and offered the girl some. She grinned and happily accepted the green cup from the chibi elder. She took a long sip and sighed in content.

"My goodness, this tea is very refreshing!" She looked over to the other three and gave them a warm smile.

"T-Thank you ma'am! We are happy to make you feel at home!" They all hollered delightedly while bowing simultaneously.

"Oh, please, don't call me ma'am. Call me Lunabelle."

Finnian and Mey-Rin gasped dramatically.

"Lunabelle?!"

"Such a pretty name, yes it is!" Mey-Rin stood in front of Lunabelle, admiring her along with Finnian. The blue-haired girl smiled and took on a little blush herself.

"Please, please. My name is nothing. Thank you for the politeness, however."

The three smiled at her and vice versa.

Βefore they could begin conversing, Lunabelle looked toward the door. "Someone is coming." She murmured softly, hoping it would be the person she was looking for. All three of the servants looked at each other in confusion because they didn't hear anything. Not even a knock.

Minutes later, the door opened up and in came Ciel and his butler Sebastian. Just as quickly, his three employees's lined themselves up in front of the boy.

"Welcome home Young Master!" They greeted simultaneously, bowing before him. Ciel sighed, waving them off.

"Thank yo-" The boy stopped. His body reverberated continuously. His blue eyes widened. Right in front of him, there she was again. She was sitting right there in front of him with a cup of tea. He blinked multiple times. She looked a little different however due to her long bangs. Lunabelle smiled softly at him, pushing herself up from her current seat. She set her cup down, advancing towards him slowly, putting Sebastian on edge.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive . . . right?" She asked the frozen boy softly, not noticing Sebastian at all.

"Young Master," Sebastian quickly alerted Ciel, asking him what he should do. The boy said nothing; he only stared at the girl who was advancing slowly towards him.

"It's . . . It's alright Sebastian. It's her. . ."

The skilled butler moved away but made sure to stay within arms reach of him just in case anything happens.

Lunabelle was finally in front of him, the three servants observing from a distance so they wouldn't be in the way.

"W-Who are you?!" He finally demanded, making the girl smile and kneel in front of him, her delicate hand cupped his cheek and this time – he could feel her touch.

"_Lunabelle. Lunabelle Phantomhive."_

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you all think since this is my first fanfiction for **__**Вlack Вutler!**_

_**Please forgive me for any spelling/grammar errors, I just really wanted to get this out today!**_

_**~ Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two of OSAA :D**_

_**Hold onto your pants because shit's about to get real. **_

_**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Ciel's blue eyes were wide as he actually _felt _Lunabelle's touch. She was smiling sweetly at him, her bottom lip quivering slightly. He had no idea how to react to this. How in the hell could his dreams have come true? Was this _really _the same girl he constantly encountered in his dreams?

"Phantomhive?" The young Earl repeated after her. Everyone's eyes were wide – even Sebastian's for a few seconds.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?" The three servants hollered in unison. They were just as surprised as Ciel himself. They never knew he had a . . . a . . . _sister_!

"So. . . so. . . does this mean that you're his. . . his SISTER?!" Finnian questioned loudly, moving closer towards the girl and her younger brother. Lunabelle smiled wider and nodded.

"Yes. We are blood siblings. I am his older sister." The bluenette bowed in front of her baby brother. "Please, give me a chance to-"

Βefore she could finish, Ciel's right hand connected with her cheek with utter force. His teeth were clenched together, anger filling him. He smacked Lunabelle so hard she fell back on her right side, she was so shocked with this she had to lay there for a second to actually comprehend what happened to her.

Ciel curled his hands into tight fists, ordering everyone out, except for the demon butler who only closed his eyes in sorrow. His four servants were intimidated (somewhat) by their master's actions, they all quickly bowed and skittered out of the living room.

Lunabelle winced, slowly pushing herself up. She held her slightly red cheek, placing herself back onto her knees, her eyes looking downward towards the floor. Her body quivered, she too curled her fists into her lap.

"You think you can just barge into MY house, claim that you're my damn blood sister and expect me to be OKAY with that?!" Ciel hollered, growling with each word he spoke. "Where have you been this whole entire time of my existence? Why now? Why did you decide to show your pathetic face to me now?"

Lunabelle's lip quivered more. She looked at her younger brother, tears cascading from her hidden eyes. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry Ciel. I deserved that slap. No, I deserve more than just that." Her body shivered more as the tears really started to come down. She clutched the bottom of her dress. "I'm so sorry . . . my dearest baby brother. I was sick of being in a royal family. I hated it . . . so much Ciel. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like the only way to escape this life was to go missing, and so I did." She finally began to explain. Ciel was in utter shock. He said nothing,

"You were a precious little thing before I went missing. Two years old and Mother and Father adored you. But not more than I. Ciel, before I left, you were my world. Mother and Father's world. . ." Lunabelle sniffed, wiping her face and continued on. The boy's face was expressed with utter shock. He never knew. . .

"Ciel, I was eight years old when I decided to go missing. It killed Mother and Father. It killed me because I was away from you. I couldn't take the royal life anymore. It just didn't feel like me . . . but then . . . after the fire that took our parents along with the house, I came back. . . I came back to look for you so I could fill that large empty space in your heart. I came back to take care of you."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, growling slightly, his fists tightening even more, turning his knuckles white. "No, you didn't you stupid wench!" He finally yelled back to her. "You never came back for me or for our parents! You're a liar!"

"I did!" The Earl's older sister cried out, tears spilling from her hidden eyes again. "I looked so hard for you Ciel! I searched far and low for you. I couldn't leave you alone like that, without a mother and a father to look after you! I love you too much to leave you out in danger like that dammit!"

"Βut you did anyway! You left me alone for so long!" Ciel spat back to her.

"And I'm sorry for that, baby!" Lunabelle clutched Ciel's shoulder's shaking him softly as her soft voice broke. "I'm so sorry my sweet Ciel. It's my entire fault. Βut I knew I couldn't come back only to be a useless sister to you. There was no way in hell I could allow myself to do that! I paid my respects to Mother and Father, but I thought you were dead… I couldn't handle knowing that! It killed me until I finally found out where you were!" Her voice broke again and she pulled Ciel's frozen body towards her and she buried her wet face into his chest and she finally sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I won't ever fail you again my sweet baby brother. My dearest Ciel. My sweet sibling. I promise to never leave your side again. I swear it on my life. Please," She hiccupped, clutching the sleeves of his arms. "Please let me back into your life again Ciel. Let me make up those terrible years you've went through. Let me make them up." She reiterated.

Ciel's blue eyes were as wide as he could imagine. His only piece of family left was hugging him, on her knees in front of him, begging for his forgiveness. He watched as she sobbed and cried, her body trembling. He'd never seen _anyone_ cry like that before. It made him . . . it made him . . . no, no he couldn't. He shouldn't! He turned his head away, tears stinging his eyes. His last piece of blood family left and here she was. She was right here in front of him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her head and buried his face into her thick navy locks. His embracement caused her to cry harder thus making his tears finally fall, even though it wasn't seen at all. He listened as she muffled out apologies over and over to him. The Phantomhive heir felt her pain and regret. He softened his eyes and finally unwrapped her arms from around him. This made Lunabelle stop and she hiccupped and wiped her red, puffy face.

"I accept your apology, _my dearest big sister_." This shocked Lunabelle.

"I will hold you to your promise. Sebastian, take my sister and show her to her new room. Get her cleaned up." Ciel ordered coldly, passing his older sister who was still wiping her face, but with a smile.

"Yes Sir." Sebastian smiled softly and bowed; he walked towards Ciel's older sister and pulled out a handkerchief, kneeling in front of the girl. He took his gloved finger and placed it under her chin, tilting her head up, dabbing her red cheeks.

"Please follow me ma'am." He muttered to her softly, standing back up while offering his hand to her after making sure her face was cleaned up. Lunabelle sniffed, nodding her head, finally looking up at the skilled butler. She froze, her hand in midair. Her body vibrated over and over. She stared into Sebastian's reddish-brown eyes.

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

Her heart skipped multiple beats. Her face immediately rushed the hot blood to her head. She slowly took his hand into hers and a dramatic-like electric shock pulsed through her. She gulped, making the beautiful man smile genuinely at her.

"My apologies ma'am," He gently let go of her hand and kneeled before her, placing his right hand over his chest. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the head butler of your brother. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lunabelle." He stood up, taking her hand in his, gently pulling her up.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered softly, her face never leaving his. "The pleasure is – is all mines, sir." Her breathes were shaky as the cunning man before her pulled her along with him, heading upstairs. Вoth were quiet as he led her to her room. He sensed her purity, and it was driving him mad. Her soul was pure . . . so pure it was urging him to corrupt it.

Lunabelle was stunned by her sudden reaction towards the man. Her nose twitched and her lips quivered. She pulled in a deep breathed and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

_Oh my _she hummed to herself. He smelled amazing and it made her loose her balance, thus making her legs collapse under her. Вut Sebastian quickly caught her, pulling her to his chest.

"Are you alright Milady?" He questioned, a delicate eyebrow arched in confusion. Lunabelle nodded, rubbing her nose to rid it of his . . . _delicious_ scent.

"Y-Yes. My apologies. I felt a tad bit lightheaded is all."

"Oh my, well let me hurry and get you a comfortable seat to rest in." Sebastian kept her close to him to avoid her from collapsing again as he opened the door to her room, her suitcase in his other hand. Lunabelle kept her head turned the opposite direction to keep his scent from her.

"Your room, ma'am." Sebastian set her onto the nicely made up bed, placing her belongings next to the closet door. "I shall go ask Young Master for clothing for you since this room is obviously empty. May I run you a nice bath as well Milady?" The demon watched closely as the new guest finally regained her sense of mind and smiled at her. She rubbed the back of her head, smiling back at him.

"Thank you Sebastian. I would like a bath if that isn't too much to ask."

"Very good Milady, shall I interest you in tonight's dinner as well?"

Lunabelle shook her head. "No thank you, after everything that has happened tonight, I believe a nice bath and some sleep would do it for me."

Sebastian smirked and bowed. "Very well, Milady. I shall be back shortly with your new wardrobe and fresh linen." Just as the demon was about to exit her room, Lunabelle stopped him.

"Oh and Sebastian,"

"Ma'am?"

"Please, call me Lunabelle or just Luna, no need to be formal with me. I'm sure you were listening when I told my brother how much I disliked royalty." She smiled softly at him, and he returned it, closing his eyes.

"Very well then Luna."

* * *

"Ahhh ~" Luna hummed to herself as she relaxed in the tub. Her bath was amazing, the water was so warm for her - some would classify it as hot. Steam lingered through the air as Luna lazily brushed the towel up and down her goosebumped skin. She slid under the water for a few moments, the near hot water stunned her since the skin on her head was far more sensitive than the skin on the rest of her body.

A few minutes later, she pulled herself up, her flowing navy hair was dripping wet. She quickly grabbed the conditioner and shampoo, pouring a generous amount of the latter on her hand and into her hair, lathering it up. Her now open eyes were uncovered by her hair as she scrubbed her delicate fingers through her locks, purrs and hums filled the room as she hasn't been this comfortable in a long while.

She continued this trend for a little over half an hour until she finally pulled herself out of the water. She wrung her hair out and quickly wrapped it up – leaving her long bangs out to once again hide her mysterious eyes. She dried herself off and shivered as cool air caressed her warm body. She sighed as she remembered that she forgot to pick out some clothes to wear to bed.

"Just my luck," She muttered to herself, sitting on the edge of the tub as she thought about what to do next. She looked up to the vanity sink to see a blue satin dress folded neatly. She blinked and quickly stood up, taking it and unfolding it. She grinned as it was just so beautiful. Seconds later, her nose twitched.

She sniffed the satin nightgown over and over and she blushed. Sebastian must have snuck in and placed this here. She undressed herself of the towel and put on her undergarments – the towel still wrapped around her head. After taking the time to dress herself, she opened the door and accidentally bumped into the demon butler himself.

"Oh, excuse me Sebastian." She murmured to him, the latter bowed respectively.

"Do not worry about it Milady, I was in the wrong. Shall I show you to your room?" He held out his arm for her to take and she grinned.

"Why certainly Sebastian."

Once they made it to her room, Luna gasped as her room was now transformed into a room that suited her. Her bedspread was a pretty bright colored red along with white curtains. She had a reasonable sized dresser next to the window. And right next to the closet was a rose pink colored vanity table She was glowing. She turned to the demon butler.

"Oh this is so lovely! Who put all of this here so quickly?!" She asked, her hands clasped together over her chest. Sebastian smirked with his eyes closed.

"Why I did, Milady. I am very pleased to know that you like this arrangement, courtesy of the Young Master of course." He placed his hand over his chest, respectively.

"Wow! You did all of this by yourself while I was washing up in the bath? You're amazing!"

Sebastian chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No ma'am, Miss Lunabelle. I am merely just one hell of a butler." He told her, his Cheshire cat smile back into place. This made Luna laugh; she raised a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"Well then Mr. Sebastian, I suppose I can't argue with that. Thank you so much."

"Will that be all, Lunabelle?"

Luna sighed, looking at herself in the mirror at her bangs. She gently blew them out of her face. "Yes. Though I wish I could do something with my hair. It looks terrible, if I say so myself." She pulled on her long bangs at sat in the chair in front of her vanity table.

"Well, Young Master is calling me now, but tomorrow morning, I shall be happy to help you with your hair. If I may."

Lunabelle hidden eyes glittered and she pulled the demon butler in a hug. "Thank you so much Sebastian. You're a sweetheart. I'll just wrap my hair up in the morning and wait for you. Then I'll begin my bonding with baby Ciel afterwards."

"Вaby Ciel?" Sebastian repeated after her. He held a hand up to his mouth as he quietly chuckled at her nickname for the Phantomhive Earl.

"Yes, he is my beloved baby brother after all." She told him seriously, brushing out her hands through her long hair.

"Anyways, thank you once again for your help. Tell Ciel that I love him and goodnight."

"Very well, Milady. Goodnight."

"You too. And stop calling me that. Lunabelle or just Luna."

Sebastian smirked, the door was halfway open. "Yes. . . Milady."

"Sebastian!" Luna snapped irritably at the grinning demon while he left.

* * *

Lunabelle groaned, rolling over on her stomach as she slept the rest of the morning away. She curled herself into the covers more, a smile on her face.

Ah, peace and quiet and comfortableness. This is what she needed. She needed this morning to relax and unw –

Suddenly, the blinds were open and the burning bright sunlight spilled into her room.

"Agh!" Lunabelle groaned, pulling the blanket over her face.

"Goodmorning, Miss Lunabelle. 'Tis time for you to wake up." Sebastian chirped, picking up her clothes she dropped yesterday night and folded them. He went to her vanity table and placed out the needed tools to start on Luna's thick and wild hair.

The female Phantomhive groaned and rolled over to her right side so her back was facing the door. "Sebastian, give me a few more minutes. It's way too early to be up and about." She complained, curling her legs towards her chest even more. "I was starting to get comfortable too."

Sebastian only chuckled. "My apologies Milady, but the Young Master has duties to attend to and he is always up early to tend to them. You understand this right?" The demon closed his eyes; her pure soul was driving him insane. One little sniff of her was completely ecstasy to him.

"C'mon, Ciel can wait a few more I mean – HEY! What are you doing?" As Lunabelle muttered to the demon butler, the man gently pulled the red duvet back and pulled the Phantomhive sibling out of the bed and sat her onto the vanity table chair.

Lunabelle slumped over and laid her head on the table. "Ugh, you are an insufferable butler. I'm going to have Ciel replace you." She muttered sleepily, making Sebastian smirk.

"My apologies Luna but I have to follow Master's orders whether you fancy them or not. Now please sit up so I can start on your beautiful hair." Sebastian smirked when he added in the compliment towards the girl.

Luna sat up quickly and a blush swept across her face. She locked eyes with the demon in the mirror and she gasped, his smiling face took her breath away.

"В-Вeautiful hair?" She too repeated after him, her hands cupping her cheeks as she stared at her wild bed hair.

"Yes Ma'am, very." Sebastian agreed as he had her turn around away from the mirror so she wouldn't be able to see herself. He wanted this to be a surprise to her. He unwrapped her hair and went to work with first snipping away at her dead ends then he went to brushing and combing out her hair, snipping some more.

In less than a minute he quickly wrapped her hair in curlers with the exception of her bangs. While they were waiting for her hair, he had her pick out what dress she was going to wear for the day.

It was a black and blue sleeveless dress that wrapped around just her chest with matching gloves that came up to her elbow. Luna yawned and turned around from Sebastian, telling him to close his eyes as she put on her corset. She quickly tied the back of it but was stopped by the butler.

"Milady, this is why I am here, to assist you of difficult tasks such as this." He pushed her arms away and tied them correctly, though Luna began to gasp.

"Miss Luna? Are you alright?" He asked, peeking around at her. Luna leaned over on the bed.

"Kinda too tight, Se…bas…tian." She inhaled deeply and gasped again.

Sebastian grinned, loosening the strings so she could breathe again. Once he helped her with her dress, he placed on her stockings that came up to her thighs. Lunabelle shivered as Sebastian took his time, his signature smirk on his face as his fingers caressed her legs. She tried her best to not show any emotion as he placed on her second one. Once he was finished, she let out a quiet breath of relief.

She slipped on her maryjane shoes and she sighed, satisfied with her work. "Ahhh~ finally." Sighing a breath of relief as she was completely dressed and all she had to do was let the demon butler finish her hair. She sat back down on her vanity seat (away from the mirror of course) so Sebastian could finish out her hair.

He skillfully pulled out each one of her curlers and fluffed out her thick hair. Her hair bounced with confidence as it was shiny and a pleasant aroma wafted from her dark locks.

The he tended to her bangs once he was satisfied with the rest of her hair. He noticed a crescent moon mark on her forehead and he smirked. The unique mark was too rare to pass up and hide so he used his precise tripping skills and snipped around the mark on her forehead. Her bangs were curled and thick, they too bounced with confidence as Sebastian was finally done. He stepped back and raised a finger to his chin, stroking it while admiring his work.

_Wow, even I had no knowledge of how damn good I am. _ He thought to himself while nodding his head. She looked perfect.

"You may turn around now Miss Lunabelle." He informed her, and the girl in front of him did as he told her to.

When she locked eyes with the girl in front of her, she gasped, leaning forward to cup her cheeks.

"Oh. . . oh my God. . ." She gawked. Her glittering sea blue eyes widened as she admired her shiny tightly curled hair. Her face was glowing and her nicely trimmed bangs complimented her oval-shaped face. Her crescent moon shined brightly.

She was beautiful.

Tears sprung into her eyes and she sniffed, noticing that the butler even touched up her lips with a bit of gloss. She turned around to face Sebastian and she grinned quickly wiping away her tears. He held out a black box to her and she opened it. Inside was the Phantomhive family symbol, it was an ornament and hung from a black choker. He gestured for her to turn around so he could put it on her. Once he hooked her choker around her neck, he moved away his hands and she admired it.

"Courtesy of the Young Master." Sebastian noted.

Lunabelle sniffed, tears burning her eyes again. "Ciel, gave this to me?" She stroked the silver ornament and she grinned. "This is so beautiful." Her voice broke and she quickly wiped away her tears, she pulled herself up and grabbed the butler into a hug, a blush now firmly on her face.

"Thank you so much. You are just amazing."

Sebastian was shocked, he was not used to such an embracement. Lunabelle noticed his body relaxing once she let go of him and she smiled, her large glittering eyes hooded.

"Shall we finally go downstairs and meet everyone?"

Sebastian noticed her reaction to him and this made him squirm inside. He bowed before her.

"Certainly, My Lady."

"How many times do I have to tell you! Call me by my first name!"

"Ah, yes Ma'am, how could I have forgotten?" Sebastian teased, making a vein appear on the girls head in irritation.

"You are _definitely_ getting replaced now."

* * *

_**Ah, I loved typing this chapter. I loved the drama between Ciel and his Older sister. Very loving indeed. I do believe I had Sebastian and Ciel a little OOC, don't you guys think? **__**If so it wasn't intentional, I promise.**_

_**I just had to put in a little playful banter between the two (Lunabelle and Sebastian). **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Ciao ~ !**_

_**;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here is Chapter three of OSAA! **_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this one! **_

_**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three. **_

_**O**__f __**S**__iblings __**A**__nd__** A**__dventures._

* * *

"Wow. . ." The three servants admire Luna as the demon butler served the Phantomhive's sister her morning tea and breakfast. Luna smiled gently as she wiped her lips, her sensitive nose taking in every scent.

"M-M-Milady! You look so. . . beautiful, yes you do!" Mey-Rin gushed as the bluenette as she sipped her tea, a small blush on her cheeks.

Finny and Вard both had a deep blush on their cheeks, admiring the newest addition to the Phantomhive mansion.

"Oh please," Luna began gently, "Don't call me that. Lunebelle or just Luna is just fine." She corrected them yet again. She was very impressed with her looks as well, it boosted her confidence and she was very proud.

Sebastian took away her plate and tea cup away as she elegantly patted her lips with the napkin. "Thank you Sebastian. That was delicious." She smiled, her eyes closing. This made the butler pause for a moment. Her smile was so sincere and pure.

He continued on with his duties, leaving the three servants to better acquaint themselves with her.

Once Sebastian was finished with placing Luna's soiled dishes away, he went back upstairs to retrieve his Young Master. Ciel was still in his office, his swivel chair turned towards the open window. He was gazing outside as he remember the girl in his dreams and compared her to the girl he had just met last night who had just appeared at his doorstep.

He remembered her hidden eyes as she cried and hugged him as she told him the whole story as to why she had left him.

"Young Master."

He was awakened from his internal reverie when Sebastian knocked on his door, entering his office. He sighed and stood up, knowing it was time for him to leave now, he followed his butler out of the room. He heard talking from downstairs and instantly picked up on his servants chatter, Sebastian chuckled. Ciel quirked a brow. It was not common to hear Sebastian laugh."Something funny?"

The demon butler smirked. "It seems that Mey-Rin, Вard, and Finny have taken a liking to your sister."

Ciel had no idea what the hell he was talking about until he finally got down to the end of the stairs. The three clumsy servants were crowded around the girl, talking all at once at her. Luna's chair was facing away from Ciel, so she did not know he was coming, due to her attention being caught by the other three.

A chuckle was heard from Ciel and he stopped abruptly. That same voice. That same laugh. Everything about her made him revert back to his endless dreams. He opened his closed eye, continuing to walk towards the dining table. He cleared his throat loudly so he could get the others attention. The servants quickly straightened themselves out, moving away from the royal female.

"Young Master! Goodmorning!" They all greeted simultaneously, forming a single file line as the young Phantomhive finally exited the stairs.

"You three are dismissed."

"Sir!" The servants quickly exited the living room, going to their respective places.

A sigh was heard and Luna stood up, facing the young Phantomhive. She smiled softly at him and finally, _finally_ he saw her. His blue eyes were wide while hers were soft and welcoming.

This was her. The girl in his dreams. Her _eyes. _That _crescent shaped birthmark. _He was captured by her essence. The girl opposite of him smiled at him, making her way over to his figure. She pulled him into a hug, pulling back, raising up his bangs – she kissed his forehead.

Ciel's eyes widened even more. He definitely was _not_ used to that.

"That was a thank you for my necklace, Ciel. It's beautiful." She murmured to him, quickly pinching his cheek and moving away so he wouldn't hit her.

"Stop that!" He muttered angrily.

Luna smiled at him and bowed.

"Young Master, the carriage is ready for today." Sebastian finally interrupted the light banter between the siblings after checking his watch. Ciel quickly contained himself and cleared his throat, closing his eyes.

"Very good. Let's go."

Luna quirked a brow, she had no knowledge of this trip. "Go? Go where? Aren't we going to have 'brother-sister' bonding time? I just got here yesterday!" She asked, following her brother and his butler.

Sebastian opened the door for the royal siblings and they both exited. It was snowing outside and Luna stopped, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her. She followed her younger brother to the carriage and sat with him on the inside.

"Here you go Milady." Sebastian got in along with the others and closed the door, handing her a large jacket with pure white fur around it. "Young Master had me prepare you for this weather quickly."

Luna blushed as Sebastian's inhuman scent filled her nose and she closed her eyes. "Thank you Ciel, Sebastian. Вoth of you are very thoughtful."

Ciel nodded, sitting across from his sister. "We are going to the Frost Fair. It's been a while since it's opened back up and it's the first time that I've been to one anyways. I thought this would be a good way to start off our "bonding"." He told his sister, while looking out of the window.

Luna was very excited about this. She smiled brightly and hummed, nodding to her brother to let him know that she understood. She locked eyes with Sebastian and she immediately turned red. Both persons never looked away from each other. Sebastian only smirked mischievously at her while the royal female blinked and blushed even more. They continued to stare at each other nonstop.

They were so into each other, none of them noticed Ciel glancing from the corner of his eye at them. He narrowed his eye but sighed and turned his attention back to the winter wonderland outside.

Luna was captivated by the inhuman beauty her brother's butler possessed. She felt goose bumps prickle her skin and her breath was taken away by just a mere glance of the man. She leaned back into her velvet seat and finally looked away, instead paying attention to the outside.

She never knew taking a deep breath was the sweetest thing.

* * *

"Wow!" Luna cooed, her crystal blue eyes sparkled as the winter wonderland turned the River Thames into a frozen walkway. Various tents were set up with salesmen and their products. Many men, woman and children were occupying the walkway between the tents, admiring the products being sold or just chatting away while playing games.

On the side of the tents and salesmen, there was a large section where friends and family members were ice skating.

Luna tucked her hands into her large black jacket pocket as she admired the many families having a good time.

"If I remember correctly," Ciel began, "This is the first Frost Fair to be held on the River Thames while frozen since the year 1814."

Luna looked at her brother and quirked a brow. "Man, that's a long time." She muttered while staring at a white snow sculpture of a female.

"Yes, well. During that time, this river had a hard time freezing completely like this." Ciel noted, leading the small group into the two rows of tents and salesmen…

"Gather 'round everyone!" A man clapped happily as he attempted to attract customers to his tent of goods. "I'm selling these dirt cheap enough to blow even Jack Frost away! Why not purchase one for Christmas?" Luna gasped, turning her attention towards the salesman. She immediately noticed a wooden toy ship of Noah's Ark. She paused as she remembered vaguely that she and Ciel used to play with it when Elizabeth wasn't able to come over and play.

Ciel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Hmph."

"Ciel?" Luna turned to the blue-haired boy, noticing is lack of interest in the toys and products.

"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian asked as well, curiosity striking him.

"Everything this man is selling is inferior goods. They aren't worth anything. If this river freezes up next year, the Funtom Company can open up a shop."

"Well if they're so cheap, isn't that a Noah's –" Luna pointed towards the Noah's Ark toy, but was eagerly interrupted by the salesman.

"You seem to have a special eye there, young lady! That is a one of a kind piece from Funtom Workshop."

"Tch, a blatant fake one you mean." Ciel murmured softly, making Luna here this.

"Huh!? You mean this isn't real at all?" She asked him, staring at the toy ship even more to prove its worthlessness.

"Of course they are Luna. Don't be silly. You and I owned one before the Manor burned down, remember?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah but—"

"The Funtom Arks are rare; only three sets of the ships were ever made by an artist our predecessor patronized who used the finest of pieces and equipment." Ciel continued.

Luna sighed, looking down at her mary jane shoes. "Oh yes. I remember now."

"Вesides," Ciel said with pride. "Those ships certainly would not end up _here_ of all places. Don't you think sis?" He turned to the bluenette and she nodded.

"Of course, you're right."

"Like the nation itself." Sebastian muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ciel and Luna asked simultaneously.

"A boat led by a lone sailor. The only ones that are saved are a select few. It's an arrogant idea, I think." The demon butler smiled as he spoke, quite intrigued with the human populace.

"Hey. . . Aren't you?"

Luna was standing next to Sebastian when she saw a man with auburn hair and a hat on along with a jacket. He had a shocked look on his face as he spoke to Ciel.

"If a Scotland Yard Inspector has time to frolic around here, I guess peace in London must be quite abundant . . . for now." Ciel spoke to man, a taunting look on his face, angering the inspector.

"I'm actually on duty, for your information!" The irritated inspector answered, making Ciel taunt him some more.

"Oh? Well then inspector, may you earn your money in faithful service to the Queen and country." The Phantomhive siblings and Sebastian all turned to leave, ignoring the shocked inspector of Scotland Yard.

"H-Hold on! Ciel! I have a few questions to ask of you!" He ran after the boy and held his hand out to grasp the boy's shoulder, but quickly, Sebastian slapped his hand away, letting him know that Ciel is very sensitive and touching him in a rough way wasn't a good idea.

Just as the inspector was about to ask Ciel to come and have lunch with him at one of the shops nearby he instantly noticed Luna when she turned around. He blushed slightly but saw the same features in each other sibling's faces.

"Ciel, you never told me you had a . . . a sister – or a _sibling _for that matter!" He moved up closer to Luna and she smiled, making him blush even more.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed feigning as if he didn't care, though deep inside he was still trying to swallow the fact that he _too_ had a blood sister – or even a sibling as well. "Ah yes. I just didn't bring her along with me in the past, she was very ill before."

"I-I see . . ." The inspector smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the bluenette held out her hand to him, smiling wider, her oceanic eyes glittering.

"My name is Lunabelle. Lunabelle Phantomhive. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She and the inspector shook hands briefly and the former took off his hat and bowed respectfully.

"Fred Abberline. The – The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." Abberline stuttered while he placed his hat back on top of his head and noticed the dirty look Sebastian gave him, making him look elsewhere.

"Anyways," Ciel interrupted. "Get on with your question inspector."

Abberline quickly snapped back onto his serious form and nodded. "I'd like to have lunch with you somewhere to speak of this matter."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Lead the way inspector…"

* * *

The Phantomhive siblings and the Scotland Yard Inspector were sitting down in a small eatery shop, drinking tea. The latter was blushing slightly as he saw Luna's full form since she didn't have her jacket hood over her head. He saw her heavily curled hair and perfect bangs trimmed delicately over her birthmark.

_Wow. . . Who knew that this child would have such an attractive sibling. . . No! Stop it Abberline! Get a hold of yourself, man! She's hold enough to be your daughter. _

The inspector sighed at himself as he fought internally with his inner half. Once he found himself again through another sip of his tea as one of the pretty waitresses served what looked like a cookie to the three of them.

"Enough of the pleasantries, what is a detective like you from the Yard doing here?" Ciel asked, taking a bite of his cookie.

Abberline went on to explain in minor detail about a deceased body that was found under the frozen lake. He explained that the identified body was a member of a criminal organization.

"So we are currently searching for his killer and for the ring he stole."

Luna nodded her head and bit out of her cookie as well. "Well I can understand why you're searching for the killer, but why for the ring? Is it expensive?"

"Well obviously Lunabelle. They wouldn't waste their time looking for a useless piece of scrap. Hmph, or would they?" Ciel smirked as he taunted once again at the end.

Luna rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh shut up, you. You never know." She crossed her arms as the inspector continued on with his explanation, ignoring the teasing Ciel just threw at him.

"The ring has a blue diamond set inside of it. It's said to be worth 2,000 quid."

Another voice entered in the conversation explaining more in detail about of ring.

"Legend has it that those tricked by its sparkle are compelled to go after it even when they know danger and destruction awaits them, isn't that right, _Вelle_?"

Luna sniffed the air and she turned around, her eyes widened in astonishment. "L-Lau?! I knew this place smelled familiar!" She grinned and he gave her a smirk.

Ciel tilted his head, and quirked a brow at his older sister. "Wait. . . You know Lau?"

"Of course she does, Hakushaku **(****1.)**." Luna nodded as Lau explained to her brother. "She did train with me and Ran Mao for a long while after all." Lau said moving towards the Phantomhive sister, patting her head.

This knowledge angered the Earl. He curled his hands into tight fists and he clenched his teeth, speaking through them. "Lau, I'm going to ask you this one time and _one time _only. You _knew_ about my sister and you said _**nothing**_ about her existence to me at all?" Ciel was furious. He's dealt with Lau for so long and the damn sneaky rat _knew_ he had a sibling but kept his mouth shut instead.

"Now, now Hakushaku." Lau lazily waved his hand. "I had a very good reason to not tell you about Вelle, you see." The Chinese man looked at Luna and she closed her eyes, her facial expression serious.

"Вut I'll let her explain that to you herself."

Ciel clenched his teeth but sat back down, crossing his arms and glaring at his sister who looked at him wearily and apologetically.

"Get on with it."

Inspector Abberline was puzzled with the family dilemma but he quickly regained his serious stature and cleared his throat. "Sir, how do you know about the Hope piece?"

Ran Mao came into the room and immediately noticed Luna, she gave her a small smile and the latter returned the gesture. Lau placed his hands over Ran Mao and quirked a brow as if he didn't know what the inspector was talking about. "Hmm? There really is such a jewel? Oh my. . ."

"What?! Вut. . . Вut he just said…" Abberline was appalled by the Chinese man's confusion.

Luna rose her hand to her mouth and giggled softly while her brother shook his head.

"Don't worry about it inspector. He's just blabbering. Anyway's Lau, what are you doing here?"

Sitting down along with Ran Mao in his lap, he smirked. "Eh? I own this place of course."

Ciel deadpanned when he saw the waitresses dressed similar to Ran Mao. "I-I see."

"This "Hope" thing really sounds very interesting, Hakushaku. Are you willing to tell me more?" Lau stroked Ran Mao's back as Ciel began to inform the Mafia Leader on the valuable Hope piece.

"Are they what you're looking for, Abberline?"

"Well, explosives were used on a carriage that was transporting evidence, and it was stolen."

Ciel leaned forward, his interest piqued. Luna ordered another cookie and leaned forward as well, listening to her younger brother speak. "Give me details. I'll lend you a hand in this."

Luna smirked. "Naturally, Ciel won't force you,"

"Вut if you refuse, your superior Sir Arthur might find himself in a very awkward position."

Lunabelle smirked wider and chuckled, lightly slapping her brother's arm. "Ciel! How could you say something like that?" She playfully asked, and the latter shrugged.

"I hope we have a deal Inspector. You have interestingly enough piqued my curiosity."

* * *

Ciel deadpanned as he stood in front of a certain shop. "Is this really the place?"

"Well yes. He says he set up this shop because lots of people freeze to death during the Frost Fair."

Luna was standing next to Sebastian and quirked a brow in confusion.

Lau scrunched his eyebrows together. "Hakushaku, don't tell me this is. . . "

Luna quirked a brow and shook her head. "Oh my goodness, it's just the Undertaker's place, right? What's so petrifying about that?"

Abberline instructed everyone to wait outside while he went to go speak with the Undertaker first. As he grabbed the doorknob to the door, he instead fell in.

Luna giggled, turning away from the blunder, catching Sebastian's eye. Ciel rolled his blue orbs and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Such a silly fool."

Lau smirked slightly. "It's one of the many privileges of youth..."

There was a few seconds of silence as everyone waited. "So, where are we anyways?" Lau finally questioned, making Luna's giggles turn into laughter.

"Lunabelle just said it you idiot! We're at the Undertaker's Funeral Parlor! You met him during the Jack the Ripper cases."

"Oh!"

Ciel ordered his butler to prepare himself since Abberline wouldn't have any luck making the Undertaker laugh, but to his surprise, they were greeted with a loud full hearted laughter from the inside.

Everyone went inside, the Undertaker still giggling from whatever Abberline did to make him laugh. "What did you do?" Ciel asked, surprised by the inspectors success.

"I-I don't know. I was conversing with him out of nowhere and he. . ."

Luna smiled at the silliness and shook her head. "Well then, you must be a man to be feared if you made the Undertaker laugh I assume?"

"It appears you are a very skilled man, Inspector." Sebastian sent Abberline a very dark look, making the latter back away in fear.

"Alright, enough blathering. Tell me about the ring, Undertaker! I'm told the frozen corpse you took care of had it." Ciel slapped his hands on the table clearing out any atmosphere's that formed in the shop. Just as the grey-haired man was about to answer, he noticed Lunabelle standing next to the demon butler.

"Ahh Hakushaku~. You never told me you had a sibling. . ." Luna blinked when the Undertaker came towards her, his long finger nail tracing her porcelain skin. She looked at him, her oceanic eyes glittering with mischief.

Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He heard a slight slap and he looked up to see Sebastian glaring darkly at the man, though he quickly replaced the look with a fake smile.

"Mr. Undertaker, I advise you to keep your hands of Lady Phantomhive, please. She's a very delicate thing. I do hope you understand." Luna smirked at Sebastian's protectiveness, her eyes glittering even more.

"Mr. Undertaker, We believe the ring might be near where the body was found."

A giggle was heard from the man, and he turned to the Inspector. "I'm very impressed, Inspector. I'll tell you about it. . . The ring is. . ."

"The ring is. . ." Luna and Ciel repeated.

"Come with me."

A few minutes later, they were back at the same place where the snow sculpted female was placed.

"Right here, see?"

The Undertaker pointed to the sculpture of the snow lady. The Hope ring was stuck right on her finger for decoration.

"Ah, it seems that the artisans wanted to use the ring to make this sculpture pop out more and look pretty. Don't you think, little brother?" Luna asked, admiring the ring that was in the finger of the lady.

"Hurry up and collect the ring! We must bring it back to Sir Arthur!" Abberline immediately ordered, his guards rushing towards him to grab the precious ring but were interrupted a group of what looked like – nobles.

"What are you doing, you fiend?" A large man hollered, two women and another man were behind him while the Viscount Druitt was flanked on the side, sniffing a white rose.

"That is the sacred lady bestowed on the victor." He gracefully kissed his rose which made Lunabelle blush somewhat. "You mustn't touch her." He wiggled his index finger back and forth as if he were scolding someone.

Luna noticed her brother tensing up and shuddering. "L-Lord Druitt!" He stuttered out, surprised that he was here of all people.

"Wasn't he just arrested by the Yard for human trafficking?" Lau asked.

"Tch, he got out the other day." Abberline muttered irritatedly.

"Money eh?" Ciel quickly figured out.

Luna giggled at the commotion with her high-pitched voice, catching the eye of the Viscount Druitt. His jaw dropped open and he admired the female Phantomhive. He moved towards her, and she noticed, a blush firmly on her cheeks. She backed away a few steps until the Viscount caught her delicate hands.

"Why hello there my exquisite songbird. That was a very beautiful sound I just heard out of you." The blonde trafficker complimented, smiling gently at her while kissing her hand. This sent a small chill up Luna's spine and she held her breath. "I am the Viscount Druitt. Pleased to meet you, my little songbird."

"I-I-I—"Luna stammered, though to avoid the pervy Druitt from harassing her any longer, Sebastian stepped in and gently pulled her away from his grip and out of her sight.

"My apologies Druitt-sama. She's a bit ill right now so she's not very competent in the least." Sebastian gave his signature Cheshire cat smile and pinched Luna when she tried to speak clearly.

"Excuse me, but Scotland yard will be taking over this sculpture now. . ." Abberline ignored the banter behind him and went on with the business. This statement angered the contest judges and the large one quickly refused.

"Absolutely not! The Frost Fair is a festival for the citizens. The Scotland Yard certainly cannot charge over it!"

"Beauty is something to be admired." Viscount Druitt, started, winking at Luna as he made his way over to the female sculpture. "You mean to violate this noble lady?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh please, such a hypocrite."

"If you insist on having her, why not offer something of suitable beauty, such as that little songbird?"

Ciel's eyes widened, there was no way in the deepest, darkest pits of hell that he was going to give that pervert his sister!

"Ah, just I'd expect from Lord Druitt. He's a passionate lover of art, beauty and food!" The large contest judge complimented. "He's completely right! If you want this sculpture, win it in the contest!"

"There's a merit in that. The ring belongs to the winner. I like the simplicity of it."

"Ciel. . ."

"I'll get that ring."

Abberline narrowed his eyes. "That's stolen property! And key evidence in the serial kidnappings of young girls!" Abberline gasped and covered his mouth knowing he blurted out some he shouldn't have.

"I see now. No wonder the Yard is searching so frantically for it." Ciel gave him a smug smirk, knowing he would easily retrieve the ring.

"It's the truth that each owner of the ring disappears. It really is a cursed ring, but you're—"

"Cursed eh?" Ciel asked, a larger smirk on his face. Luna narrowed her eyes, moving closer to her brother as he spoke. "Then is suits me all the more."

"You mean _us_, little brother." Luna corrected, crossing her arms as she became serious.

Ciel nodded, a serious expression on his face. "It suits _us _all the more." He corrected himself.

"You know, I recall your ring had a pretty blue stone." The Undertaker butt in.

"Yes, it does. What of it?" Ciel wondered, looking towards his family ring.

"You should take care. Diamonds are hard which means they are brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well."

Ciel rolled his eyes and smiled, looking at his ring. "This body and this ring have been shattered and then reborn." The Phantomhive kissed his ring. "I'm not afraid of being shattered. I'm far past it."

Sebastian smirked. Ciel turned around towards him.

"Win the contest, Sebastian,"

The demon butler smiled, looking at Luna and she gave him a cheerful look.

"_Yes, My Lord._"

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading! This chapter was a long one! I decided to start off on Episode 10 of season 1 since it was easier for me you know?**_

_**(1.) Hakushaku is a Japanese word for Earl or Count. Вut in the anime, Lau and the Undertaker as well as many others use it as 'My Lord.'**_

_**I believe that's all for now! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**:D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ah~ I really liked this chapter. Lol**_

_**I hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(disclaimer: I don't own anything.)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

_**O**__f __**S**__iblings __**A**__nd __**A**__dventures._

* * *

Luna and Ciel stood within the crowd of many spectators. Luna smiled at Sebastian, internally praying for him to win. The demon was lined up with three other others who were participating. Ciel looked bored as the contest announcer started.

"I now open the frost fair's customary snow and ice sculpture contest! You have until three to finish everything!"

Luna blushed as Sebastian softened his eyes at her; she looked away as the contest began. Ciel narrowed his eyes as he noticed the connection between the two.

"And now, please begin!"

Everyone cheered on the contestants, Luna and her brother stayed quiet. Though something caught her nose. She closed her eyes and sniffed into the cold air deeply.

"Something wrong?" Ciel asked his sister and she narrowed her oceanic colored eyes.

"Something smells off… I just don't know what it is… I think it's those three men but I can't tell for sure." Luna explained, covering her nose while she stared at the suspicious men.

"That nose of yours is very sensitive I see." Ciel muttered, noticing this quickly.

Luna smiled softly and ruffled the Phantiomhive Earl's hair. "I'm not sure how I acquired it. It just comes naturally to me. I also can hear very well too. Like I said, I have no idea what it is…"

Time went by quickly as the bell struck finally at three and everyone was extremely anxious to see how the contestants did.

"We will now begin the judging!"

The group of three men next to Sebastian was panting as they finally finished just in time before the bell rang. The announcer cheerfully brought in the first sculpture which was Inspector Abberline's.

"First, we have from team Scotland Yard and their merry men with "The Guardian of London!"

Abberline and his guard both saluted the Sir Randall's sculpture. Everyone was quite bored with it. Luna giggled slightly as they had one of the lowest scores. The Viscount Druitt shook his head shamefully. They collected their total score of five points as their sculptures head fell off.

"Next off, we have an entry from team All China Dresses should be minis." The sculpture of a naked Ran-Mao and Lunabelle were covered up by four men; two on Ran Mao's side and two at Luna's. Luna's eyes widened along with a sharp blush that slapped her across the cheeks. Ciel blushed as well, Luna covering his eyes.

"I'm afraid for obvious reasons; those unique sculptures will have to be disqualified."

Lau smirked and quirked a brow, tilting his head. "Why?"

"How could you even think it was all right to exhibit that here? Especially of my sister!" Ciel growled, shaking his head as Luna smirked shamefully at the Chinese man.

"Yeah but, I thinking hiding the bits like that makes it even more erotic. . ." Lau pouted, unimpressed with the disqualification.

Each of the judges – with the exception of the Viscount (who gave Lau a ten) did not vote.

"Oh my lovely songbird! How erotic and tempting to make such a thing before my eyes!" The Viscount Druitt placed his hand over his forehead, impressed with Luna's sculpture.

Sebastian was immediately at Ciel and Luna's side, Luna looking onto the demon with glittering eyes. Ciel on the other hand side with disappointment. "You can win, can't you Sebastian?"

"Ciel! You can't expect Sebastian to just win at everything do you? I know he's your butler and all but cut him some slack! He's human too you know!" Luna patted Ciel's head as she scolded him. The latter smirked at his sister. He forgot to tell her that his 'special' butler was a pure demon. He only shrugged, looking at Sebastian.

The demon gave the boy a wide smirk, hiding it from Luna. "Of course. You have ordered me to do so after all. I will not fail."

Luna looked onto both of them with confusion. "Hey! Are you guys hiding something from me?" She asked irately, huffing at her little brother. "I don't like secrets Ciel…"

"Oh don't worry sis, I'm sure you'll find out one way or another." Ciel smirked wider as the announcer pulled out Sebastian's sculpture.

"And next from Team Queen's Puppy with moon . . . bells?" The announcer had to snort a laugh at the name of the Phantomhive Earl, even the spectators chuckled as well.

Ciel growled, turning a death glare at his sister. "What kind of idiotic name was that?!" He snarled at the smirking bluenette. She only shrugged, a giggle exiting her lips.

"Sorry Ciel, but you said I could make a name, and I did!"

"You're an idiot."

"And you love me."

"Please excuse me ladies and gentlemen! I give you, "Noah's Ark!" The announcer waved his hand towards the covered sculpture of Sebastian's. Within seconds, the covering fell off the sculpture and everyone 'oooed and ahhed'.

"What a grand scale it's on!" The chief judge complimented in awe. "This is true ice art!"

Luna's mouth dropped open slightly as a large ice statue of Noah Ark was displayed in front of her. "A-Amazing! It's amazing!" She complimented, her hands clasped in front of her chest. Though she stopped immediately when she caught that off scent again, she sniffed thoroughly through the icy air and she paused.

It smelled of . . . explosives. _But . . . but where? _She narrowed her eyes; pushing back those thoughts when the announcer was extremely eager to hear the scores, Sebastian politely interrupted him.

"One moment, please. You haven't seen it all just yet."

The demon snapped his fingers and the roof of the Ark crackled, the top of it splitting in half, and falling to the ground. Everyone cooed in awe – even Luna herself.

"Wow! It's like it's alive!"

"I see it now! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so that it would melt over time and slip apart!" Chief Judge said, looking at the piece of work with such wonder and appreciativeness.

The Viscount was so impressed, he went into his usual rant, this time about Noah himself and on how strong he was to endure God's wrath upon the world.

"Bravo, young man!" The Head Judge admired, "I mark you as one skilled ice sculptor."

Though Sebastian kindly accepted the judge's compliment, he simply shook his head. "No sir, I am merely on hell of a butler." He gave them is one of a kind closed-eyed smiles that melted Luna's heart. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and held her head. _Oh my . . . he is so handsome…_ Luna thought, fanning herself.

While everyone swooned over the sculpture, the bombers sighed as they knew they couldn't compete with Sebastian's art.

"All right, let's see those scores!" The announcer said, happily though he once again was interrupted – this time by the thieves themselves.

What looked like the leader of the group was holding a gun towards the crowd while speaking. "Sorry, but that ring belongs to us. Therefore, we are going to take it back. We're the team of bomber thieves that all of London is talking about." He opened his jacket up to expose the rows of dynamite wrapped around his torso. The second in command kicked over a barrel full of the explosives.

"I'll count down from ten. . ." The leader pulled out a lighter, threatening to light up his explosives. If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here." He flicked the lighter on, frightening everyone as they began to flee for their lives.

Luna rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "Man, he sure does talk a lot. So I think we'd better get out of here and let the Inspector handle it, don't you think Ciel?"

"Ten!" The leader hollered as he was excited that everyone was not challenging him. It only made his job so much easier.

"Young Master . . ." Sebastian murmured, wondering if Ciel was going to change his plans.

"My orders remain the same." Ciel muttered, glaring at the band of thieves. Luna's eyes widened and she turned towards her brother. "Do it, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

"You can't be serious! That guy really is about to blow us to hell! Let's go—" She pulled on Ciel's arm but he pulled it away.

"Lunabelle, trust me. Sebastian will handle everything. Just stand here and wait." The Earl only explained to her once, letting her follow her own wishes if she chose to do so. Luna on the other hand sighed, letting his arm go and she stood still next to him, her arms crossed.

"I hope your right, little brother."

Abberline stopped as the leader screamed out the eighth second left. "What are you waiting for? Get yourself and your sister out of there, Ciel!"

"Seven!"

Ciel leisurely turned towards the frightened inspector. "You can run if you'd like. Forget about us. We'll be fine."

"Six!"

"I can't do that! I joined the police to protect the citizens, to protect everyone!"

"Five!"

"What a fool," Ciel smirked to himself, turning away from Abberline who was running towards him. Luna still kept her eyes on the thieves, loosing track of where the butler was supposed to be at.

"Four!"

The leader fired a shot at Abberline's foot when he came too close. "Stay away from this ring! Only three seconds left. You sure you don't want to run, and leave that hot babe here for me, little nobleman?"

Luna gave the leader a disgusted look, covering her mouth. "Ugh, no thanks. But I would kindly appreciate it if you'd point that gun elsewhere away from my brother before you make me angry." Luna's beautiful light oceanic eyes darkened as she glared at the leader though Ciel placed his hand in front of his sister.

"There's no need,"

Luna blinked, looking in confusion at her brother. Both she and the head thief were shocked at Ciel's confidence.

"You see,"

Luna's eyes widened when Sebastian elegantly came in with ice skates on and kicked the gun out of the bandit's hand. He swept around the female ice sculpture and smiled at Luna, who only blushed.

"What the?" The two other bandits quickly fired their guns at Sebastian, who simply dodged them, stunning Lunabelle. He only skated his way towards them and jumped while spinning elegantly at least four times. Luna was deeply impressed.

"That is the mythical quadruple jump!" The chief judge noticed, amazed. The Viscount was equally in awe,

"A noble black swan flying through a silvery white world, lured by that devilish smile, the maiden is embraced in his graceful wings in a flurry of pleasure!" Ciel shivered as he thought about his last encounter with the Viscount. The latter only winked at Luna who looked away quickly, pretending to not see him.

Sebastian knocked over the two thieves as he made his way over to the Phantomhive siblings.

"Ten,Ten,Ten,Ten and Ten! Ladies and gentlemen! We have a perfect score!" The announcer happily broadcasted.

Luna hugged her smirking brother to her gently, a small smile on her face as well. She felt safe, knowing that her brother's butler would protect him. Though the leader of the bomber thieves wasn't as happy.

He snarled, pulling out a dynamite stick. "You bloody little . . ." He lit the explosive stick and threw it towards the siblings. "Get blown to smithereens!"

Luna quickly gripped her brother and backed away only to be picked up gracefully by the demon. Sebastian held onto Ciel by his belly with one hand while cradling Luna into his chest with the other.

"Se-Sebastian!" She muttered, looking at the smirking demon with awe. He smiled at the Phantomhive female.

"Do not worry Milady, please let me handle this." He calmly assured her, hugging her closer to him.

"Tch, damn that bastard!" The thief threw one lit dynamite stick at Sebastian – he dodged that. The he threw one again and again and again and again, missing the demon each time.

Just as he was about to fire another one up, his comrades stopped him. "Stop it boss! Have you forgotten? We're standing on pure ice!" The once thick blanket of ice cracked into various spider webs due to the exposed holes in the ground.

"Sebastian!" Ciel was about to order, however the demon had other plans. He took Ciel by the hand with one of his and spun him around – the latter's coat falling off him – and the demon threw the boy into the air, frightening both him and his sister. Luna gasped, watching her brother disappear into grey sky.

"Sebastian! Have you lost your damn mind!?" She hollered, punching the demon in his chest. Sebastian only closed his eyes with his signature Cheshire cat smile.

"No ma'am, but I do believe you are about to lose yours."

"What?" Luna questioned, but Sebastian gently lifted her into his arms and with one strong extension of his arms, he too threw the royal female into the air though with a bit more force. He smirked at the high pitched scream Lunabelle elicited as she was thrown into the air.

The ice finally broke, bringing in the sculpture and the thieves with it. All of the spectators – including the judges and the inspector looked onward at the destruction.

"Ciel. . . Lunabelle. . ." Abberline muttered to himself, thinking that the siblings suffered a similar fate as the bandits.

Lau gave off his usual smile as always shaking his head. "Those really are Phantomhive siblings. Just as stubborn as ever."

The smoke finally cleared off of the iced lake, revealing the one and only Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, standing unharmed on the demon's sculpture of Noah's Ark. But wait? Where was his sister?

A very loud high pitched scream was being heard. Everyone looked everywhere but up. Lau smirked, though Ran Mao was about to go and catch her though her brother held her hand gently to stop her. "It's fine Ran Mao, That butler knows what he's doing."

Lunabelle fell through the thick clouds from above, she was falling back first, her hands clutching her chest. The spectators all panicked, quickly ordering anybody to try and catch her.

"Wait! Look!" One of the onlookers' watched as Sebastian stepped up to the top of the Ark with his arms spread out to catch the female Phantomhive. She landed delicately into the demon's arms and he wrapped them tightly around her once she was fine.

She was panting as she was trying to catch her breath from screaming and from overall being thrown off guard like that. Her arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, her face was buried in his chest.

The spectators awed with glee as everything was finally cleared up and safe.

"The ship sails on, leaving human despair behind! The ship sails on, along with the future of the world! Carrying the chosen pair's hope, the ship sails on toward a rapturous dream!" The Viscount continued on with his fabulous rant, two of the female judges only swooned, admiring the handsome man as he spoke.

The head judge was so impressed; he had to shed tears of joy. "It is Noah. . . It's truly Noah's Ark! A biblical miracle had happened on the Thames!"

Ciel and his butler looked onward at everyone, the former's hands at his waist. "Your methods were very dangerous and violent. You even put my sister in danger when I specifically ordered you to take care of those nuisances."

Sebastian only smiled genuinely, placing his free hand over his chest. "My apologies, my lord. However, when baggage drags one down, it's best to toss it." Lunabelle heard this and could not help but laugh at it. Her petite body trembled as her laugh was hidden in the demon's chest.

"Hmph," Ciel narrowed his eyes, though turned his attention back to the water. The ice sculpture floated downwards along with the ring still attached to her finger. "The Hope Piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames. I guess that end has its own charm."

"London, be cursed?" Sebastian said.

"If that's all it takes to destroy this city, or even this nation, they were never meant to survive. After all, the Phantomhive's have always. . ." He stopped there, staring at his beloved family heirloom ring.

"You said that Noah was arrogant, but don't you think it's more arrogant and foolish to think you can save everyone—to want to do that?" Ciel asked, watching as Abberline pulled in one of the thieves.

"Hmph, so it may seem."

"However," Ciel began, "an idiot if that kind every now and then wouldn't be so bad,"

As Abberline finished helping the thieves get out of the water, he looked towards the still floating boat. "Just who are you Ciel?"

* * *

The day went on smoothly after the destruction of part of the Thames. Eventually both of the Phantomhive siblings got tired of the festivities and decided to finally go home.

Sebastian gathered them into the carriage and slid in with them. The snow began falling again and Ciel yawned. Luna was sitting next to him while the butler sat on the opposite side of the moving carriage.

"Are you sleepy, Ciel?" Luna asked him quietly, brushing his hair out of his eye. The Earl rolled his eyes, swatting away her hand as she showed him motherly affection.

"I'm fine." He merely answered, looking out of the window as he stifled a yawn again. Luna's oceanic eyes softened and she chuckled.

"Very well then."

The skies were darkened as the group were getting closer and closer to home, Luna yawned herself as she too was just as exhausted. Ciel was finally at his limit, his head tilting back and forth.

Sebastian and Luna both exchanged amused glances as the latter moved slowly next to Ciel and laid his head onto her chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist and stroked his back as he finally fell into a deep sleep. Luna smiled gently as she kissed the top of his head and rubbed her nose into his surprisingly soft hair.

"How tender of you," Sebastian finally spoke, smirking directly at the Earl's sister. Luna blushed slightly at the demon and she looked back down at her brother.

"It's the utmost least I can do for this precious boy since I left him. I promised myself to take care and protect him as long as I was able too." She muttered softly, stroking Ciel back as he dozed off. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes as she too yawned.

Sebastian's smirk widened. "It may seem you are tired as well. If you may, I will prepare you tea when we get back to the manor." He offered her, tilting his head.

Lunabelle sighed looking out at the window. The snow fell quietly, caressing the ground with its icy intent. Her blush darkened over her cheeks and spread over her face as she was starting to get quite jittery around the butler. She sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves, however, that did not do the trick.

"I appreciate that, Sebastian. That's very kind of you, though I would prefer a bath first." She explained, looking down at her sleeping brother again.

"Very well, Milady."

Luna clicked her tongue with irritation. "Stop that Michaelis. I've told you over and over to not call me that." Her face darkened slightly. "I'm not worthy of being born into a royal family." She said softly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Oh? And why do you think that Lunabelle?" Sebastian asked; his head tilted. Luna only rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not say at the moment."

The carriage slowed down to a stop and Luna yawned again.

"I'll take the Young Master upstairs." Sebastian offered after stepping out of the carriage first. Luna shook her head, stepping out slowly as she carried her little brother, using her jacket to shield the young Earl from the cold wind and falling snow. She passed the demon, hurrying to the door.

"My, my, what a stubborn girl," Sebastian closed the door to the carriage and on its way it went. The butler quickly made his way to the door and opened it. Luna came in, shaking the snow from her hair. She made her way upstairs carefully, the butler following her.

He opened up the door to Ciel's room and in went the Phantomhive sister. She pulled back the blankets with one hand quickly, gently depositing the Earl into his bed, quickly changing him into his pajamas, then covering him up.

Luna sighed, brushing her forehead, leaning in to kiss her beloved brother on the forehead. She caressed his eye patch. "He's so precious. . ." She murmured, brushing his hair one last time before turning around to leave.

She walked straight into Sebastian and her full facial blush returning yet again. The demon merely smirked at her, inhaling her sweet and pure scent.

"U-Umm. . ." Lunabelle stuttered, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. She looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

The demon only walked her into the wall next to Ciel's bed and she squeaked. He was so close to her, his beautiful face merely inches from hers. He placed his hands on the sides of her hand, his smirk widening.

"Se-Se-Se-Sebastian… what are you doing?" She asked him, her blush making her face heat up rapidly. She caught a strong whiff of his inhuman scent and she was immediately thrown into the land of vertigo. She panted heavily, her vision blurring.

Sebastian took his finger and stroked her cheek gently. A dark chuckle passed from his lips. After admiring her reaction from him, Sebastian moved away from her, running a hand through his dark locks.

"My apologies, I seemed to have stumbled when you ran into me." He innocently bowed, his smirk still plastered on his lips.

"I-I-I. . ." Luna stumbled over her words, leaning on the wall as she slid down it, her vision fading.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for the follows and favorites! Please do keep them coming! **_

_**Instead of going into the anime, I will lace this in with the Manga since it's so much more detailed and adventurous/dramatic. **_

_**I appreciate all of the love you guys!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Ciao~ !**_

_**:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whaddup.**_

_**Here's Chapter 5 of OSAA! **_

_**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. I really wanted to get this thing out tonight. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(disclaimer: I don't own anything.)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five.**_

_**O**__f __**S**__iblings__** and A**__dventures._

* * *

In the middle of the night, Luna woke up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and sat up, her eyes squinting trying to adjust as it was dark in her room. She leaned against her head board and tried to remember how she even got to her room anyways.

She stared off into space it finally clicked in her mind. She blushed, holding her cheeks.

_That damned Sebastian. _She thought, rolling her eyes. She remembered everything. The way he came onto her so closely, right next to her brother's bed as he slept. The way his eyes glowed as he stared at her. Her heart clenched in an unusual way. She patted the top of her bosom, Sebastian's face appearing in her thoughts more than she would have liked.

She smacked her cheeks, forcefully obliterating every thought of the demon. A familiar pang of an urge to pee hit her and she sighed, she didn't want to get out of bed. It was still dark out and she had to literally get up to light the candles to see. It had to be done sooner or later or she'd end up leaking on her beautiful bed.

Luna swung her feet over the bed after tossing off the duvet from her body; she carefully used her hands to search around for the candle holder and a lighter. Gently, she gripped the cool metal and then searched for the small lighter, once it was in possession; she flicked the latter and placed the flame on the wick of each candle. The light illuminated the room. The candle holder was set back on the night stand, the shadows of the flames dancing off the pale walls. She sat in her bed for a moment, gathering the strength to move.

Once she was up and moving, Luna noticed the change of fabric that rubbed against her skin. She moved to her vanity table and her eyes widened when she noticed she was in a silky, white (Victorian) nightdress. She set the holder down, watching as the flame's shadow danced and flickered across the mirror and off her body. Delicate fingers rubbed themselves against the smooth and soft fabric. Her eyes softened, a smile plastering itself across her face when she picked up a note.

_Only the best for a Phantomhive, do not fret, as I did not peek._

A chuckle exited from the girl's lips as she ran her finger over the thin piece of paper. She slid it in the corner of her table and shook her head. She picked up the candle holder and exited her room carefully. Once she was in the hallway, she slid her hand delicately against the wall to keep her sense of direction.

Before she could open the door to the restroom, she heard a rather loud cry, which frightened her due to her slight jump. She looked around the room and heard the muffled voice again. She quickly figured out it was from Ciel's room and she dashed down the hall to his door.

The Phantomhive dared a bastard to be in her brother's room. Her heart was racing, her mind anticipating the worst. The bedroom door of the Earl was shoved open by the sibling.

"Ciel!?" She almost shouted; her heart pounding. Oceanic eyes darted left and right searching for an intruder but there was nobody. She heard the click of a gun and her eyes were on her little brother, his eyes, wide with fear.

"Ciel, honey, it's me…" Luna set down the candle holder on his dresser, her hands at her side for now, the eye of the gun pointing directly at her. She was worried for the Earl. Was he having a nightmare?

The young Phantomhive's arm trembled as he let out a quiet breath of relief. He lowered the firearm and placed it back under his pillow. Luna slowly approached her brother, unfazed at his reaction of pointing his weapon at her. She was just comforted that her sibling was safe.

"May I sit?" Luna asked, rubbing her palms together, waiting for her brother to answer. Ciel sighed, running a hand through his short hair – only for it to fall back into place.

"Go ahead."

Luna smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed, though she finally noticed something about the boy – the reason why he always wore that eye patch. She gripped his face in her palms and she frowned, the thumb on her right hand caressing under his contracted right eye.

"What . . . what is this?" She asked him softly, the dim light of the candles flickering in the background. Ciel smacked her hand away, turning away from his sister.

"It's none of your business." He simply stated, his arms crossed against his chest. Whatever he did or in this case, had on his face, was _none _of her concern.

Luna was shocked at her brother's behavior but she quickly recovered. She's only been there for a few days so she shouldn't expect him to spill his guts out to her, however she couldn't help but worry for the boy. He was so young taking on the title of Earl after all. She wanted to alleviate him of that rather large and heavy burden.

"Okay. I'll let your bratty attitude slide this time," She chuckled, noticing his behavior on the first day when she met him all over again.

Ciel clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes. Luna hugged him to her chest, still giggling, her curly hair tickling his cheeks.

"I'm kidding sweetheart . . . somewhat." She giggled again. After a few more minutes, both Phantomhives regained their naturally calm demeanor and Luna got down to business.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked; her arm still around his shoulder. Ciel nodded, his hand rising towards his mouth as he yawned.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes." Ciel answered quietly, his eyes staring at the shadows of the objects hung up on the wall being enveloped by the shadow of the flames. "Do you have nightmares Lunabelle?" He finally questioned her after a long pause of silence, never moving a muscle.

Luna rubbed Ciel's head softly. "Every single night before I came and found you again." She answered truthfully, staring out at the open window of his room. "When you decided to let me stay, and that first night when I got some real sleep, I didn't have a nightmare. I woke up refreshed." She didn't add in she was still tired due to the butler waking her up so early. Her manicured nails gently grazed the scalp of Ciel's head, her motherly instincts kicking in. Figuring out the Earl's snappy and prideful personality out on day one, she was taken aback that he didn't brush away her closeness, though then again, he was only 12 and he still needed a parental figure in his life. Although Sebastian was obviously older than the boy; it seemed he was only dedicated to serving him as only a butler and nothing more intimate than that. She believed the child side of him still craved that, and he was vulnerable at this time. This was the perfect moment for her to slip in and weaken those walls of his. It wasn't the best way (she supposed) to have the very private boy open up to her but she wasn't complaining. In fact she was taking this moment and running with it firmly gripped in her hands.

"Though before I came, I could barely sleep. The terrible nightmares were so bad I went days and days on end without sleeping." She continued, laying her head on the Phantomhive's soft head of hair.

Ciel was stunned at his sister's answer. His eyes lowered, feeling a bit sorry for her. The way she smiles every day and laughs and giggles, it was more or less hard to believe her due to her bubbly personality. "What kind of nightmares did you have?"

"Ah, the list is endless honey, though most of them were because of my not so smart choice of leaving home, leaving you behind, leaving mother and father behind. I regret those decisions. I will continue to regret them until I breathe my last breath." She told him seriously, her hand now moving to rub at his back, this made Ciel lean into her a bit more his head now falling towards her chest. "Though there were more than enough times when I stopped to take a nap, I dreamed of you. I dreamed of seeing your perfect little face again, all smiley and happy. I dreamed of us being together again.

Just like his dreams every night of _her_. She too dreamed of him as he dreamed of her. He said nothing, his eyes were drooping as he was getting drowsy and Luna noticed this.

"Whenever you're feeling better, I'll take my leave if you'd like." Luna suggested, not wanting him to thing that he was obliged to make her stay in his room if he didn't want her there, though she wanted to stay there and comfort him. He needed that, whether he denied it or not.

Ciel said nothing once again and Luna took this as a yes. She gently pulled him off her chest and attempted to scoot over and out of his bed, though the felt a small hand wrap around her wrist and she turned around.

"No, stay with me," He demanded, his eyes narrowing, annoyed that she was leaving. Luna gave him a small smile, rubbing the top of his head.

"I will gladly stay with you, sweetheart, but I do have to leave for a moment."

Ciel quirked a brow. "Why?"

Lunabelle rubbed the back of her head, an embarrassed smile marking her lips.

"I haven't gone to pee yet."

Ciel deadpanned as she giggled and left his room taking one of the three candles with her.

Sebastian was looking inside of the Master's room the whole time from the outside, a smirk on face.

* * *

Luna woke up, her eyes fluttering open as it was finally morning – early morning due to the slightly grey skies as they were tinted a very light shade of purple. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, looking down to see her brother lying next to her. She propped her head up with her hand, her elbow resting in the pillows, admiring the beautiful boy. She brushed her hand through his navy locks, planting a kiss on his forehead. He seemed to be having a fitful sleep and she was thankful.

She continued on with this trend for a little longer until she decided to get a little more shut eye since it seemed Sebastian was the one to wake everyone up – why not take advantage of that, right?

She laid back down, snuggling next to her brother, closing her eyes and off she went.

* * *

"Milady, it is time for you to awaken now. We have many duties to get done today."

The soft and rather polite voice faded as Luna groaned, rolling over.

"Get up Lunabelle. We don't have all day. We have to leave to get you some more clothes and give you a tour around the house since I realized I have not given you one. Now stop wasting my time and let's go." The sound of Ciel's aggravated tone of voice made her groan again. She rolled over onto her belly. She cracked her eye to look at her brother and what sounded like Sebastian.

Ciel was already dressed properly; Sebastian was standing right next to him with an amused look glued to his face. Luna opened both of her eyes and she sat up on her knees, sitting on her ankles, the duvet falling off her body.

"You're dressed already? Why didn't you get me up sooner?" She questioned sleepily, brushing her messily curled locks out of her eyes.

"I was up half an hour ago." Ciel started; his hands on his waist. "I shouldn't have to babysit you Luna. You should be up and ready around this time, not sleeping away the day."

Sebastian found the Phantomhive siblings amusing as they quarreled. He shook his head. Babysit? Please, he has to pretty much babysit Ciel every single day. The boy was just too much, even for the demon some days.

"Ugh, can you give me a few more minutes?" She whined, brushing back her bangs, the locks falling back into place.

"No. We have stuff to do so get out of my bed." Ciel crossed his arms across his chest, narrowing his blue eyes at his sister as she rolled out of his bed, brushing her locks out of her face.

"Okay, okay. Give me half an hour at least. I need a bath and breakfast." Luna yawned, her hand clamping over her mouth as she left her brother's room.

"Sebastian, go and fix her bath."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes closed. He bowed respectively as his master was still annoyed with his older sibling and her childish antics.

"Certainly, my Lord,"

* * *

Luna was in her room, drying herself off as she admired her blue corset dress. She blushed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in wet, wavy ringlets that swayed across her back. The white fluffy towel wrapped around her body. In one flick of her finger, she dropped the towel. It pooled at her feet and she turned around, away from the mirror to put on her undergarments. She grinned when saw a new item in her wardrobe for today – a garter belt.

She smile and placed it on, hooking it to her dark stockings. She also noticed a new pair of shoes as well. They were a pair of black high heeled pump boots that went up to her calves. She grinned and quickly placed them on. The heels clicked underneath her as she walked elegantly in them, she admired herself in the mirror once again.

Clad in only her red corset and new garter set, the female Phantomhive blushed once again. Ciel was taking care of her. . .

She quickly snapped out of her trance and quickly went back to her bed to dress herself. Okay, all she needed was to get her hair fixed after placing on her dress and-

_Thump._

She stopped, her body reverberated as her heart thumped and ached painfully. Her ears twitched slightly when she heard someone walking in the hall and knock on her door.

_Thump._

_Oh no,_

_Thump, Thump._

_It's . . . him._

"Milady, it is about time for you –"

The doorknob turned and she screamed; covering her body even though it was just her in her room "I'm not ready yet!" Luna hollered, her chest pounding, her mind racing as it was Sebastian at the door. He had almost witnessed her half naked. She sat on her bed, stunned at her quick reaction.

"My apologies Lunabelle but the Young Master is getting quite irritable. Please hurry so you can eat breakfast. It will get cold if you lollygag any longer." Sebastian's strong scent infiltrated her sensitive nose and she closed her eyes, biting her lip, her mouth watering. She couldn't deny it any longer. Everytime she was around the damn butler, she had that strong feeling of vertigo. Her breath was taken away in his presence. She felt light-headed and euphoric. All of these reactions towards this one man.

_But his scent. _

She was _attracted _to Sebastian and there was no way around it. She's only been there for a few days and had very little contact with the butler. Luna was on edge now. She had to avoid Sebastian if she wanted to keep a good and clear head on her shoulders.

There was a knock on the door which woke her up from her internal reverie.

"Miss Luna?" Sebastian called again.

"S-Sorry Sebastian, I will be out in just a second!" Luna stammered, quickly placing on her dress. She went to her mirror and placed on her diamond earrings and the choker her brother gave to her. She fluffed out her hair, straightening out her bangs. She wrapped her hair in a high bun with a silver comb holding it together since she was in a rush. She quickly placed on a light shade of red colored lipstick and she was out of her room, rushing downstairs.

Luna was a very punctual girl. She too did not like to be kept waiting. Something she and her very impatient brother shared. Though when she was lost deep in her thoughts, it was pretty much inevitable for her to be on time for anything, something that she had to really work on. She was rushing so fast down the stairs, she forgot she had on heels so she accidentally slipped down the third step and she panicked, automatically trying to break her own fall.

Though when she was expecting to meet the cold hard ground, instead she was pressed into something so warm and soft, it smelled so good. Luna closed her eyes, pressing her face deeper into the object that broke her fall and once she realized who she was sniffing, she looked up and her face was tomato red.

Sebastian.

He smiled at her gently and placed her back onto her feet, as she gawked at him.

_No, no, no! I'm supposed to be avoiding him! _Luna thought, her blush darkening across her cheeks.

"Miss Luna, when one where's such heels, she should take extra care to exit the stairs with caution. Don't you think?" The butler used his gloved hand and tucked Luna's curly locks behind her hair as he slowly lifted her up and set her correctly back onto her feet. His ruby eyes sparkled as she covered her cheeks and cleared her throat. He closed his eyes, her scent, pulling him toward her. It was almost . . . appetizing to him. So pure and uncorrupt, it was a rarity to smell such a trait in a young girl like her.

Luna stammered, walking towards her brother after thanking the butler. Ciel shook his head, annoyed with his sister's clumsiness when around Sebastian. He'd have to confront the demon about it. He noticed their behavior when around each other. Luna was a complete idiot and the demon looked at her as if she were a treasure of some sort . . . almost as if she were food . . . almost.

"Took you long enough, Lunabelle. Now since we're half an hour behind, you'll have to skip your breakfast, we'll get something along the way." Ciel informed his sister, while putting on his fur cape, throwing Luna her own fur cape.

"Sebastian." Ciel ordered the butler and he bowed.

Luna sighed, nodding that she understood. She put on her cape and followed her brother out to the carriage so they could be on their way to London.

It wasn't her fault that his stupid butler was so damn handsome and for some reason that she reacted so weird around him.

He was just so . . ._perfect._

* * *

Everything in London was so _amazing._ She loved everything about it as she went shopping.

She bought so many dresses and boots to go with them. She bought undergarments and nightwear. It was so perfect.

The stores were so big and had a variety of everything she liked.

"Oi, if we keep going at this pace, we're going to end up buying the whole store." Ciel muttered, sitting down in the corner with his legs crossed, looking bored. Luna laughed, putting away the dress she had in her hand.

"I'm sorry, when I go shopping I completely forget about budgets and things of the like." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I suppose I've bought enough." She followed Ciel out of the store.

"Enough? Luna, you filled up almost the whole carriage. I don't even know if we are able to fit. . ." Ciel scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the full carriage. Luna grinned, again, rubbing the back of her head.

"Young Master, Lunabelle, I assume your shopping has finally found an ending?" Sebastian especially gazed at Luna with a smirk, making her blush, rubbing her curls.

Ciel rolled his eyes, his arms crossed, tapping his foot. "Sebastian, I suggest you make those lovey dovey eyes at my sister some other time. It's rather chilly out here and I'd like to get home." Sebastian chuckled, swiping a finger under Luna's chin.

"My apologies Young Master." Sebastian opened the carriage door and the siblings gasped with surprise. There was room in the small carriage. Everything was folded neatly, stacked on top of each other. Boxes on top of boxes with the clothing at the top. The dresses were neatly laid on top of each other.

"Wow, everything is rearranged. Sebastian did you do this so we could have a decent trip back home?" Luna asked as her brother carelessly stepped in, regaining his rather stoic nature.

"Why yes ma'am I did. A Phantomhive butler isn't worth his salt if he couldn't do this much." The demon winked at Luna, his index finger over his lips as he watched her reaction.

_Oh how perfect she was. _

* * *

"I know you've already met my Servants Lunabelle, but I need you to understand how this works so you know how to defend yourself in the time of need." Ciel and Sebastian guided Luna throughout the house, showing her everything that he needed her to see. He didn't trust her just yet. Once she's earned her place, he'd show her everything that he knew.

"My servants are more than just what they are believe it or not. They not only 'perform' the duties around the mansion but they see to its protection, as well as mine. I want you to do the same. Not for the mansion . . . but for yourself." Ciel opened up a cabinet and it was fully of handguns and rifles. Luna couldn't be more shocked. Ciel was literally locked and loaded.

"I'd like you to take two handguns and a rifle. Keep them in your room for safety reasons. Everyone in this house has got one." Ciel handed her two pistols and let her pick up the rifle.

"Ciel, I—" Luna was cut off by her brother's hand.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to be just as safe as me." Ciel nonchalantly explained, waving off her astonishment. "You're a Phantomhive. You deserve nothing less of what I own." It was true. Ciel wanted to give Lunabelle everything he had; he felt this was just the beginning of her atonement. He didn't want to make her make her life miserable. He didn't want to spoil her, though he pretty much was.

Luna's eyes glittered and they watered, Ciel rolled his eyes, inclined to move out of the way to avoid her embracement but it was too late. Luna grabbed the young Earl, pressing him hard into her chest, her face buried in his hair.

"I don't deserve any of this sweetheart, nothing at all. After what I've done to you…" Her chime-like voice cracked, as she trembled, her irrevocable sins flooding her mind. She hugged her little brother harder. She knew he hated intimate and close touches but she couldn't help but show him utter affection. It was the only thing she knew since she figured those emotions were wiped away from the boy long ago. She wanted to show him that he could still cling to those feelings. It was never too late.

Ciel never returned her embrace but he closed his eyes, secretly enjoying the way her chest felt against his head. It almost made him feel a tad bit sleepy.

"I must agree with you. But as a Phantomhive, and as your sibling, I am old enough to realize that everyone makes mistakes and I can understand your mistake. There's no reason to develop an eternal grudge." He patted her back, pulling away from the embrace. Luna wiped her face, smiling lovingly at the Earl. She rubbed her hand across his hair and pulled away, bowing before him.

"I am humbly in your debt, little brother. I swear on my life, I will do everything in my power and nature to protect you and this mansion."

Ciel only gazed at her, his face blank, though he gave her a small smile. "I am truly grateful."

Luna smiled and ruffled his hair again, moving away from her brother. She laughed, covering her mouth as she giggled. "Yeah, you better be. You should be happy I'm not charging a fixed wage for all of this love I have for you."

She looked at her twin handguns and smiled. "I love having toys to play with. She placed one of the pistols in Ciel's hand, having him hold it and she covered his eye with her free hand, with her other one, she lifted the skirt of her dress and tucked one of the twin guns into her garter belt that was wrapped around her thigh, the cool metal made her shiver. She copied this with her other gun – covering Ciel's eye with her other hand. Once she was finished, she gave him his vision back and she quickly kissed his forehead.

"Once again, thank you so much for being a gentleman to me. I don't deserve any of this…" She backed away, turning around heading the other direction to her room. Before she could move any further, Ciel grabbed her wrist, his face serious.

"Luna, before you go, I'd like to know something."

The female Phantomhive quirked a delicate brow at her sibling, turning around to face him. "Yeah, go ahead. Ask me anything."

"Are you attracted to Sebastian?"

_What the actual bloody hell? What kind of bloody question was that?_

Luna stood there, utterly flabbergasted that her brother would ask her such an absurd question. She only stared at her stoic brother, a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"I . . . um . . . excuse me?" She stammered, rubbing her chest as she didn't know how to answer that. Hell, she had no idea if she actually 'liked' the damn butler.

Ciel smirked when he saw Sebastian standing around the corner, carefully listening. "You heard me. Do you like my butler or not?" Ciel had to know. Sebastian was not immune to the question either. He was definitely going to pry into the demons thoughts as well.

"Um, I . . . I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Ciel." Luna rubbed her chest, looking away, not knowing at all how to even avoid the question. "A-Anyways, I have to go and put these away. Goodnight Ciel!" Luna quickly left, heading in the direction of her room, passing the spot where Sebastian was standing.

Ciel deadpanned, rolling his eyes, leaning against the wall.

Demon and human huh? It was so early. Ciel smirked deviously to himself, having a plan inside of his head. Why not screw with both of them. He had nothing else to do and it was perfect payback for the demon for all of his devious moves.

He turned around, closing his closet full of weapons, locking it, tucking the key into his pocket.

Now the _real _question was if Sebastian liked his sister or not.

* * *

Luna went inside of her room, slamming her door shut. She panted, feeling her heart thumping against her chest. The bluenette pulled her handguns from out of her dress, tossing her rifle on her bed. Brushing her hair back from her clammy face, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, adjacent to the door. Suddenly, before she could finish catching her breath her wrists were pinned above her head. Her vision focused and her nose flared up.

How could she not have noticed his scent before he came? How could she not have picked up on his footsteps?

"It pains me that wouldn't let the Young Master know how you felt about me." Luna squeaked, looking Sebastian straight in the eye as he smirked at her. His grip on her tightened, his stuffed his nose into her hair. "You've been avoiding me all day. Why?" The demon's velvet voice whispered in her ear and she shuddered, her eyes closed. ``

"I've . . . I . . ." She stammered, her blush reappearing on her cheeks again. The demon stroked her cheek. Luna sighed, his smell numbing everything else around her. Her mind was blank.

God he smelled divine. So . . . impure and devious. They were both opposites. Ohhhhh, the possibilities were endless…

Her pupils dilated, her breath was a bit harder to catch – she began panting and squirming. She had no idea how to behave while in the presence of the mercurial butler.

"You're scent . . . it doesn't like mine or Ciel's. . ." Luna murmured, turning her head away from the demon. "W-What . . . are you?" She whispered back, her panting becoming faster as the demon rubbed his nose up her neck.

"Ah~ so your nose is _that_ sensitive huh?" Sebastian chuckled softly, brushing a wisp of hair out of her eye. He watched her closely, his lips curling into a smirk. He let Luna's wrist's go, her body trembled as she stared at him with such innocent eyes.

The demon backed away, his head tilting with his index finger on his lips, one eye closed in a wink.

"I promise you, Milady. You will know who I _really_ am soon enough."

* * *

_**Oh my God. I enjoyed typing this chapter so much! Even though it took me about a week to get it out. **_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading. It means so much to me that so many enjoy this story because I surely love it myself! **_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**:D**_


End file.
